Summer Fun: Part 2
by angelkittysmith
Summary: My best friends Alex Russo, Justin Evans, and Max Greenwald host various outings around the Pittsburgh area, and Carly and her parents are also invited. NOTE: I do NOT own iCarly or Wizards of Waverly Place.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Frustration and Eat n Park

The next day, I met some more of my friends, Alex Russo, Justin Evans, Max Greenwald, and Carly Shay, as well as Carly's parents, Sam and Freddie, at the Carnegie Library in Squirrel Hill for a discussion on frustration and solutions. My mentor, Jenna also was with me after we got a milkshake before the discussion group. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Alex greeted back. "I have experienced frustration dealing with living in Point Breeze," Jenna explained. "I don't exactly know who to trust and who not to trust." "I felt the same way when I first moved to Natrona Heights," Carly explained. "I was frustrated because it was not always a safe area at first." "Well, you felt safe living with us," Mrs. Shay explained. "And, you still are safe now," Mr. Benson agreed. "Angel frustrates me sometimes since she drives me crazy most of the time," Alex admitted. "How do I drive you crazy, Alex?" I asked. "You repeat the same thing over and over again, and you sometimes pester me about where we are going for an outing," Alex told me. "Justin and Max, you frustrate me too, sometimes." "How do we do that?" Max asked. "I am trying to sleep and you guys have _Saturday Night Live_ on too loud most of the time," Alex admitted. "I'm sorry about that, Alex," Justin apologized. "I get frustrated when people tease me most of the time," I explained. After our discussion group was over, we headed down the street to meet with our moms for Mother's Day dinner. Jill was with their mom Patty Moser, Matt was with their mom Clarissa Mifflin, and Alex's mom, Harper and Justin's mom, Juliet also joined us. The Mifflin girls sat at a separate table from us. Jenna, Matt, Jill, and I ordered burgers to eat, while Carly and her parents ordered Italian classics, and Alex and her guy friends ordered the Soup, Salad, and Fruit Bar. "I remember Natrona Heights Eat n' Park having a very nice salad bar like this, and I came here before one of our football games," Alex remembered. "Will you guys stop comparing Natrona Heights to Squirrel Hill?" I politely asked. "Be grateful that you live in this wonderful neighborhood." "We are, Angel," Alex recalled. "But, that doesn't mean we can't remember all of the great memories from our childhood." There were Smiley Cookies and strawberry pie for desserts. After dinner, Jenna, Matt, and Jill drove me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Autism Banquet

The next day, I met some of my other friends Alex Russo, Justin Evans, Max Greenwald, and Carly Shay, as well as Carly's parents, Sam and Freddie, at the Sixth Presbyterian Church in Squirrel Hill for the annual autism banquet. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Alex greeted back. "You girls are both dressed very nicely," I told Carly and Alex. "I also remember those exact same outfits from your birthday celebration earlier this month." "Thanks, Angel," Carly replied. "I like pink and Alex likes purple." "Those are both very nice colors," I agree. "I like sandals with a heel and Carly likes flat sandals," Alex told me. "How could you girls have different styles but still like each other?" I asked. "That can happen, Angel," Carly stated. "Sarah is also still good friends with Alex, despite not having the same exact style as her." "Alex, it feels like you have only 2 things in common with Sarah, and they are your leadership skills and your adventurous mood," I pointed out. "Well, Sarah and I are both very smart ladies who look out for you guys, and we both love to go to adventurous places, like amusement parks," Alex stated. "This is making me excited for both Sandcastle and Kennywood," I agreed. Pretty soon, it was time for dinner. On the menu was stuffed chicken breast, sliced roast beef with mushroom gravy, pasta with marinara and alfredo sauces, roasted seasoned redskin potatoes, green beans almandine, tossed cobb salad, rolls with butter, and cake for dessert. "This would also be good brunch food to serve," Mrs. Shay stated. "Sort of like the brunch that we took Carly to one year to help her get ready for her test," Mr. Benson agreed. "Where was this at?" I asked. "I forget." "Brackenridge Heights Country Club," Carly replied. "Speaking of special occasions, we should have had a banquet like this year after our Christmas concert," Alex added. "Especially since we practiced so hard for that concert," Justin agreed. "Is there any entertainment tonight?" Max asked. "You know, just so we can relive the memories of our concert?" "Yeah, do you have plans to perform anything, Alex?" Justin asked. "Yes, I am going to play Shawn Mendes's new single 'If I Can't Have You' on the piano," Alex replied. "And, I am going to sing along to the song," Carly added. "My band, Angel Kitty is also going to promote our new album, Summer Fun with our latest single 'Let the Games Begin'," I told everyone. After the meal, I performed "Let the Games Begin" with my band and Carly sang along to "If I Can't Have You" while Alex accompanied her on piano and backup vocals. I thought it was a pretty good performance. After the entertainment was done, it was time for me to leave. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meals Along the Allegheny River

The next day, I met one of my other best friends, Carly Shay, as well as her parents, Sam and Freddie, at Freedom Square Diner in Verona. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Carly greeted back. "How are Sarah and her brothers doing living in their new apartment?" Carly asked. "They are doing just fine," I replied. "Do you know what we did yesterday?" "What did you do?" Carly asked. "We went to the Cat Cafe in the Strip District as well as Eides Comic Book Store and Deluca's Diner," I explained. "Yes, we found ourselves a classic breakfast restaurant to eat." "Have you guys been to Klavon's Ice Cream Parlor yet?" Mrs. Shay asked. "Yes, we were there about a week ago," I replied. "The Cookie Monster sundae has always been one of my favorite sundaes to eat there," Mr. Benson stated. "Believe it or not, that is what Henri ordered to eat," I pointed out. "We feel bad that we couldn't come to the Cat Cafe this year," Mrs. Shay stated. "But, does James have any other outings planned for us?" "Well, we are going to see the new _Spider-Man_ movie at the South Side Works Cinema, ride the Incline up to Mt. Washington and possibly get ice cream, go bowling at Arsenal Lanes in Lawrenceville, volunteer for Jill Moser's Sea Soiree party, and you can see if you or possibly James could get us tickets to a Pirates game for the last outing." We ordered our dinners to eat. I ordered a Belgium waffle, Carly ordered 3 buttermilk pancakes, Mrs. Shay ordered the Hungryman Breakfast, and Mr. Benson ordered 3 slices of Mancini's French toast. "We should do a Breakfast Intern together just like how Sarah, James, and Henri do an ice cream intern with me every week," I suggested. "Well, next weekend is the picnic in Highland Park," Carly remembered. "So, maybe the following Sunday, we can go to Square Cafe." "That one guy from Natrona Heights, Nevel, was not a huge fan of interns," Carly remembered. "Would he at least like ice cream shops like Mercurio's Pizza and Gelato, Klavon's Ice Cream Parlor, and Millie's Homemade Ice Cream since that is where we have went so far?" I asked. "Who knows?" Carly asked. After our conversation, we got inspired to order ice cream at Brr-Kees Ice Cream in Oakmont. Later that day, Jenna, Jill, and I met some of my other best friends Alex, Justin, and Max at Vocelli's Pizza in Oakmont for dinner. Alex's mom, Harper brought all of them there. Jenna, Jill, and I ordered pasta bowls, while Alex, Justin, and Max ordered a small plain pizza to share. "How is your holiday weekend going?" I asked Alex. "It is going great," Alex replied. "Max, doesn't this remind you of the summer of 2010 when the Sky Rocket opened for the first time?" Justin asked. "That is on a completely different belt, and what does that have to do with this?" Max replied. "I believe that Oakmont and Harmarville are on the Yellow Belt," Alex stated. "You're right, Alex," I agreed. "They are." "But, you guys live along the Blue Belt and we live near the Blue Belt," Jenna pointed out. "Wait a minute, where does the Blue Belt go?" Jill asked. "Does it go to the same destinations the Green Belt does?" "No, Jill," I contradicted. "The Green Belt begins in Emsworth, while the Blue Belt begins in Millvale, and they both go across the Highland Park Bridge, however." "Jill, the Blue Belt goes down Washington Boulevard, and then down 5th Avenue, and then down Shady Avenue to the Homestead Grays Bridge," Jenna explained. "The Green Belt, however, goes from Emsworth to Fox Chapel, then across the Highland Park Bridge past the Pittsburgh Zoo to Allegheny River Boulevard, and then down Montier and Swissvale Streets to get to one of our favorite places, which is Kennywood Park," Alex explained. After dinner was over, Jenna and Jill drove me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The End of Spring Picnic

The next day, I met some more of my friends Alex Russo, Justin Evans, Max Greenwald, and Carly Shay, as well as Carly's parents, Sam and Freddie, at Lake Point Shelter in Highland Park for a picnic. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Alex greeted back. I brought in some ginger sesame green bean stir-fry and chocolate cupcakes. Carly and her parents brought in apples for fruit, potato chips, pretzels, S'more Oreos, and spaghetti. "I remember making spaghetti, as well as macaroni and cheese, during my 8th grade year of high school," Carly stated. "We thought that we would give that a try," Mr. Benson agreed. "Especially since we liked sharing the spaghetti at Buca di Beppo so much," Mrs. Shay added. Alex, Justin, and Max brought in even more food: hamburgers and buns, hot dogs and buns, bacon and cheese for the hamburgers, vegetarian pasta salad, regular salad, carrot and celery sticks, watermelon for a fruit, rotisserie chicken, baked beans, corn on the cob, and red, white, and blue sugar cookies. "This is a beautiful day for a picnic," Alex remarked. "Almost like during my junior year of high school." "Wait until it gets hot and nasty during the summer, though," I told Alex. "No, Angel," Alex disagreed. "I don't want that. This weather is perfect." "There are hamburgers here in case anyone wants them," Justin explained. "And, there are hot dogs here in case anyone wants them, too," Max explained. I took almost all of the food that there was to offer. We also performed songs after we ate. I promoted my band's new singles Alley Cat Lane and Multiple Masterpieces, while Alex played the Dixie Chicks song "Landslide" on her flute and Carly sang along to the song. We also played games like bocce, hula hoop, and badminton. After the picnic was over, Alex drove me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Aspirations and Dreams and Longhorn Steakhouse

The next day, I met one of my other friends, Carly Shay and her parents, Sam and Freddie, at Waffalonia in Squirrel Hill. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Carly greeted back. "It is always a sweet thing to go out for breakfast," Mrs. Shay admitted. "Just like how it was sweet when we got married as soon as we moved to Natrona Heights," Mr. Benson added. "These waffles have ice cream on top of them," Carly stated. "Speaking of which, how is your ice cream intern going with Sarah and her stepbrothers?" Carly asked. "It's going good," I replied. "We went to see Esta Rose at the Three Rivers Arts Festival last night." "You know, we like a lot of the same ice cream places that you guys like," Carly told me, "like Klavon's Ice Cream Parlor, Millie's Homemade Ice Cream, Gus and Yia Yia's, Leona's Ice Cream Sandwiches, Page Dairy Mart, Glen's Frozen Custard, Antney's, Sugar and Spice Ice Cream, Natural Creamery, Dave and Andy's, and The Milkshake Factory." Later that day, we met some more of my friends, Alex Russo, Justin Evans, and Max Greenwald at the Carnegie Library in Squirrel Hill to have a discussion group on aspirations and dreams. "We have all had aspirations and dreams in our life," Alex told us. "I dream of getting rid of my supported employment at work and getting more hours at work by hanging at least 500 pieces of clothing a day," I stated. "I dreamed of being a famous dancer once," Carly stated. "But, it would have taken a lot of practice, and I already have a nice job at Macy's in downtown Pittsburgh." "I also dream of having a rich house like you guys do, Justin," Mrs. Shay stated. "I also dream of going on an ice cream intern like Henri and his older siblings do," Mr. Benson chimed in. "Maybe, James can share pictures of the ice cream intern with us on his Facebook page," Mrs. Shay stated. "Justin and I dreamed of being drum majors in the marching band our senior year, but that position was already given to someone else," Alex remembered. "I remember us both being Band Council Secretaries our junior year of high school," Max remembered. "I liked being Band Council Treasurer and Band Council Vice President," Justin added. "I was Band Council President my senior year of high school," Alex stated. "I dreamed of working at a public Pittsburgh museum with my art degree, and I enjoy it." "I had a dream job to work at the Children's Institute of Pittsburgh, but I do not exactly have the skills to do that," I stated. "By the way, when you played your flute last weekend at the picnic, it reminded me of your marching band days together. Also, do you have that Dixie Chicks CD that you said that we could listen to?" "Yes, Angel," Alex replied. "I will play the CD on the way to dinner." After the discussion group, Alex, Justin, Max, and I went to Longhorn Steakhouse for dinner. I ordered fried chicken with mashed potatoes and broccoli, Alex ordered a grilled chicken and strawberry salad, Justin ordered Parmesan crusted chicken with mashed potatoes and French fries, and Max ordered a prime rib sandwich with French fries. "Longhorn Steakhouse was also a possibility of a place that we could go after studying for our SAT exams our junior year of high school," Alex remembered. "And, that was at the Pittsburgh Mills Mall!" After dinner, Alex, Justin, and Max drove me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Shopping at Monroeville Mall

The next day, I met some more of my friends Alex Russo, Justin Evans, Max Greenwald, and Carly Shay, as well as Carly's parents, Sam and Freddie, at Monroeville Mall to go shopping. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Alex greeted back. Before we went shopping, we saw the new live-action version of the classic Disney movie _Aladdin _at the Cinemark Theater. Then, we went to more stores including Hallmark, Go! Toys and Calendars, H&M, Naturalizer Shoes, Claire's, and TCBY. "I remember just after Christmas one year, I bought some Happy-Go-Luckys at Hallmark, and stored them in my room," Carly stated. "Nice," Alex remarked. "Do you recognize my outfit?" "Yes, it is your graduation dress and sandals," I told Alex. "And, I also liked the outfit that you wore at the Brackenridge Heights Country Club one year." I paused for a moment. "But, I still don't understand something. Why are you wearing lighter pink shades of nail polish instead of alternating between purple and red, like you used to?" "It's so I do not have to worry about the nail polish if it chips off, Angel," Alex told me. "Not to mention, before putting on wedge sandals or other summery dress shoes, I give myself a pedicure and use honey and moisturizing lotion to keep my feet soft and healthy, and also to avoid dead, cracked skin or calluses, since that is not very ladylike." "Oh, Alex, you are such a young lady," I remarked. "And, Carly is a young lady, too." "Carly is only 1 year younger than me," Alex pointed out. We got desserts at TCBY to finish our trip. I ordered a vanilla smoothie, Carly ordered a strawberry banana smoothie, and Alex ordered the Buy 1 Cookie, Get 3 Free special and shared the cookies with me and Carly. "I had some carrots and feta-mint dip earlier today with a glass of calcium-fortified orange juice," Alex stated. "I ate the same thing, only I ate apple slices," I agreed. "It is also important to eat healthy foods in order to keep your body looking strong and healthy," Alex stated. "A lot of my 12 and 14 clothes still fit me, because I eat so healthy and stay in shape so much whenever I can." "I need to go back to looking skinny like you again," I remarked. Pretty soon, it was time for me to leave. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Trip to the Zoo

The next day, I met some more of my friends Alex Russo, Justin Evans, Max Greenwald, and Carly Shay, as well as Carly's parents, Sam and Freddie, at the Pittsburgh Zoo and PPG Aquarium. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Alex greeted back. "I've been wanting to move to this neighborhood," Carly stated. "Mom, Freddie, is it okay if we move to Highland Park?" Carly asked. "We'll see about that, Carly," Mrs. Shay replied. "I don't even know if Valerie lives in a home along the Allegheny River anymore," Mr. Benson stated. "That's good, because she was not all that nice," Carly remembered. Alex showed us all the animals around the zoo. "As much as I would like to live in Highland Park, I love my neighborhood of Squirrel Hill," Alex stated. "That's good, because we all work very hard to live in a good house there," Justin pointed out. "I help contribute to paying the rent, occasionally," Max stated. "I first moved to Highland Park in 2010, and I wanted you to come to the zoo with me," I remembered. "Did you know that my mom was originally going to move to Squirrel Hill as soon as I graduated high school?" I asked. "No," Alex replied. "And that Sarah, James, and Henri lived in Squirrel Hill when we all went to school together?" I asked. "Where did they live?" Carly asked. "In an apartment on Beechwood Boulevard," I replied. My favorite zoo animals were the tigers, lions, giraffes, elephants, monkeys, and bobcats. I also bought a chocolate chip cookie, since I got hungry. Pretty soon, it was time for me to leave. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Squirrel Hill Market Festival

The next day, I met some more of my friends Alex Russo, Justin Evans, Max Greenwald, and Carly Shay, as well as Carly's parents, Sam and Freddie, for an annual market festival on Murray Avenue near where they live in Squirrel Hill. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Alex greeted back. "Now that I am done looking at the wares, I would like a slice of cheese pizza from Aiello's," Carly stated. "I still remember when they opened Little Caesars back up one year," Mrs. Shay remembered. "There is no Little Caesars in Squirrel Hill, though," Mr. Benson pointed out. "Just Aiello's." Carly and her parents also bought smiley cookies from Eat n' Park. "Now, I am hungry, too," I stated. "I am in the mood for sweet and sour chicken. What are you guys in the mood for?" "Mineo's Pizza," Alex stated. "Halushki and stuffed cabbage," Justin replied. "Pierogie Egg Rolls," Max added. "Those are all good choices of food to eat," I stated. "There is so much good food here at this festival that you can't choose." "I bet you can guess what we are going to get for dessert, Angel," Alex stated. "Is it Millie's Homemade Ice Cream?" I guessed. "You got it," Alex stated. "Does it remind you of an old-fashioned ice cream shop in Natrona Heights?" I asked. "I guess so," Alex replied. "This was kind of like the spring of 2010, where we had good weather to eat ice cream outside, and it also turned into a great summer that year." "We are also having a great summer this year, too," I informed Alex. "I am especially having fun accompanying Sarah, James, and Henri on their summer ice cream intern." "That's cool," Alex remarked. I bought a slice of banana bread to eat for dessert. We also saw some live entertainment at the market festival, featuring a lot of cool percussion instruments. After the festival was over, Alex, Justin, and Max drove me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great evening, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Swimming at the Highland Park Pool

The next day, I met some more of my friends Alex Russo, Justin Evans, Max Greenwald, and Carly Shay, as well as Carly's parents, Sam and Freddie, at the public pool in Highland Park to go swimming. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Alex greeted back. "I thought that we would have a little picnic before we went swimming." "That sounds yummy," I stated. "I brought cobb salad and cheesecake. What all did you guys bring?" "I brought hamburgers," Justin stated. "I brought hot dogs," Max stated. "I brought pretzels and lemonade," Mrs. Shay stated. "I brought chips and soda," Mr. Benson stated. "I brought macaroni and cheese and ice cream," Carly stated. "I brought baked beans and cookies," Alex stated. "This is going to be a very yummy picnic," I stated. "It reminds me of an especially nice day that we had back in the spring of my 8th grade year, and of course, we had a picnic," Carly stated. "We should have had a meal like this our senior year of high school," Alex stated. "I think that you did, and it was a senior potluck," I pointed out. "Do you remember our camping trip in Frick Park?" Alex stated. "Yes, it was a lot of fun," I remembered. "This just happens to be a weekend of parks, such as Schenley Park with Sarah, James, and Henri yesterday, and Highland Park with the six of you guys." It was raining, so we had to wait to get into the pool and swim. It ended up being a nice day for us to go swimming, after all. Pretty soon, I went back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Patriotism and Uno Chicago Grill

The next day, I met some more of my best friends Alex Russo, Justin Evans, Max Greenwald, and Carly Shay, as well as Carly's parents, Sam and Freddie, at the Carnegie Library in Squirrel Hill for a discussion group on patriotism. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Alex greeted back. I grabbed a bottle of juice to drink during the meeting. "Everybody knows how our country got started, right?" Mr. Benson asked. "The most important thing was the Declaration of Independence signed back in 1776 during the American Revolution lasting from 1775 to 1783," Mrs. Shay added. "I learned about how minority groups, like blacks and Native Americans were treated, back in 8th grade U.S. history," Carly stated. "I am proud to be an American myself," Alex stated. "I believe that the most patriotic thing to do is voting," Max stated. "I personally do not like our current president, Donald Trump," Justin pointed out. "Nobody likes Donald Trump, Justin," I pointed out. "Seriously, it was not the end of the world if we had a female president, similar to when we had a black president prior." After our discussion group, we went to Uno Chicago Grill in the Waterfront for dinner, where Jenna, Jill, and Hannah met us. "Wow Alex, you still look so glamorous," Jenna stated. "Thanks, Jenna," Alex replied. "My junior year was beginning to be a good year of fashion for me, especially due to dealing with a long, cold, and snowy winter that year," Alex pointed out. "Alex is still taller than Carly, even without high heeled sandals on," I stated. "That's because I'm a year older than Carly," Alex stated. We then ordered dinners to eat. Carly and her parents split a deep dish pepperoni pizza, Hannah, Jenna, Jill, and I all got pasta bowls, Alex ordered a signature salad, Justin ordered an Uno burger, and Max ordered baby back ribs. After dinner, Jenna, Jill, and Hannah drove me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


End file.
